


to all you were

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an elegy to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to all you were

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write an elegy for my creative writing class and I ended up writing it about Arthur.

1.

you were noble and filled with shadows.

you shouldered each burden as your own in silence

for your family, your people, your home.

guilt and doubt crossed swords behind your laugh.

 

2.

you were rude and filled with sunlight.

your father painted you iron grey with duty

but gold shone through the cracks.

he could not chain and armor every part of you.

 

3.

you were bold and filled with terror.

to forge a future worthy of the world

you melted down your bones and poured

a golden dream for us to share.

 

4.

a dream without you is fool’s gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)
> 
> { [come say hi!](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com) }


End file.
